Allen Reed, and his 'balanced' life
by Equilized Enigma
Summary: Allen Reed recently moved to Paris due to a tragic event. Along with his mom, he plans to have a new start at life. But, after finding a mysterious item, Allen's life will get even weirder.
1. Preread

This story will start between episodes "The Sapotis" (when alya first becomes a superhero) and "The Gorilla". The planned pairing for this story is alya x my oc. I don't plan to simply have the nino x alya pairing be non-existent. I plan to create a situation where they have a mutual break up. I have seen many different stories where a cannon pairing is broken by making one of them a 'bad person, and I don't plan to do this. I think that's it. Now that that's out of the way, carry on. I sincerely hope you enjoy my fanfic.


	2. Balanced Origins: Part 1

**Hi, I am darklight this will be my first try at writing a fanfiction. This particular one will mainly focus on my oc in the show miraculous ladybug. So, if you haven't lost interest by now and you actually want to read the first chapter, I'll leave you to it.**

Allen Cole Reed, a young thirteen year old boy with brown hair and eyes, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a simple black T-shirt, sighed as it was announced that they would be landing in Paris soon. "almost there." He said while seeing the Eiffel Tower through the window. It was definitely amazing to see outside of the pictures.

'And to think we live here now.' Allen thought. His mom decided to sell everything they owned to have them move out of New York hoping they could leave the past behind and start over across seas.

Now, most people would view that as a hard and even a stupid thing to do, but his mom apparently had a friend living in Paris and they helped them rent out an apartment. They also offered his mom a job at their homeless shelter.

'Good thing I took french last year' Allen has always been interested in France, which led him to learn many things about the country, including something about superheroes. 'superheroes, yeah right' Allen thought as the plane landed.

Stepping off the plane and into the airport, he took a deep breath. "Finally here…" He was interrupted from his amazement when he was knocked to the ground by a passerby. Allen sighed as he got back up, "figures"

"Allen are you okay?" Allen looked up to see a woman in her late thirties with long, brown, slightly greying hair looking down at him with a worried expression. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine mom." Peter said with a smile. His mom, Nora Reed, had been more worried than usual after 'the accident'.

'The accident' as it was called, was the murder of his dad, Jonathan Reed. It happened back at their home in new york. There was a break in, and when his dad tried to stop the robber, he was shot.

"Just be more careful Allen, I don't want to see you hurt." She said, while Allen got up.

"I'm fine mom, relax. Anyways, is your friend coming to pick us up?" Peter asked to calm her down.

"yes, Samantha should be here any minute." Nora said with a smile.

"I'll go get our luggage, think you can wait here?" Nora asked.

"I'll wait here mom" Allen promised with a small smile as she left before he muttered under his breath.

Oh well, on the bright side at least there's no one to pick on him, but that also meant he couldn't be with his best friend, James Michael. James Michael was Allen's best friend, and also one of the most popular people at school. Allen was more of a loner, making him more of a 'loser' back home, but James didn't care. Allen was pretty sure James actually found his silence comfortable, but now James was gone.

Not wanting to be sad at a time like this, Allen reminded himself that he had a new chance to make friends at his new school.

As he thought about his future, He saw a TV playing live footage of a fight between two oddly dressed individuals and what seemed to be an abominable snowman. 'what the heck? This can't be real' Allen thought bewildered, but it was and Allen could only watch as the abominable snowman seemed to beat the two heroes, who he learned to be named ladybug and chat noir, causing them to make a 'tactical retreat'. Avalancher roared in anger and made his own escape. After that, the TV channel was changed, forcing Allen to stop watching the live feed. It was then his mom came back with their luggage. From there, they walked out to see a woman next to a car. He guessed the woman was his mom's friend, due to the smile that came across her face when she saw her.

"Samantha!" Nora exclaimed as she went to hug her friend.

"Nora." Samantha said as she hugged her back. "It's been ages, how have you been?"

Letting go, Nora smiled at her. "I've been doing great, it's so nice to see you."

"yes, If only it was under better circumstances." Samantha said, while giving a reassuring look to her old friend.

"oh well, I'll be fine." Nora said solemnly, as Samantha took notice of Allen who silently stood in the background. "Oh and you must be Allen, correct?"

"yeah, I'm Allen. It's nice to meet you" Peter greeted, albeit nervously.

"Oh I've only seen baby pictures of you." Samantha said with Allen now looking slightly embarrassed. "You really do look like him"

"so I've been told" Allen said politely, needing no further confirmation of who she was talking about.

As they spoke, Allen Reached into his bag and pulled out a book to read.

It didn't seem to take to long to get to wherever they were once they were in the car and while Allen did look at the sights, he found himself more interested in his book.

Looking up as the car came to a stop, Allen saw what he assumed to be their apartment building. Getting out, he went to get the suitcases out of the back. "okay, so our apartment will be on the second floor. Will you be fine with the suitcases, Allen?", Nora informed and asked him. "I'll be fine mom.", He replied already walking up the stairs.

When got to the apartment, Allen set his bag and the suitcases down and took a look at their apartment. It was a decent size, with two bed rooms, a kitchen, and a living/dining room. Looking into the rooms, he noticed they were both the same, small room, with a simple bed, dresser, and desk, along with a window overlooking the city.

While most people would consider the apartment rather bland, he considered it perfect. He never really liked fancy things, considering them to be quite corrupting.

Allen looked out the window in thought, 'it's not so bad' Realizing he was probably keeping his mom and Samantha waiting, Allen chose a room, and set his stuff in there, deciding to unpack later. He then left the apartment, making sure to lock the door, and made his way back to where he last saw his mom. Samantha then took them out to eat and on a tour of the city. The tour was nice in Allen's opinion, and the food was interesting. Nevertheless, both Allen and his mom went to sleep, wanting to wake early in order to unpack.

Allen was woken early the next day by his mom, who was already dressed and ready to clean. Still tired, Allen got up and got dressed, putting on a new pair of jeans and a new black T-shirt. Allen spent the next two hours unpacking his clothes, until he was interrupted by his mom. "Allen, can you go by the bakery down the road and get a loaf of bread?" "Sure thing mom" Allen grabbed his red hoodie and set off to the bakery. Checking his phone, he saw that it would take about five minutes until he got to the bakery, so he decided to put on some headphones and listen to music. As the song he was listening to ended, he walked up to the bakery and entered, taking his headphones off in the process.

Walking up to the counter, he saw a girl around his age standing there, "excuse me, can I please have a loaf of bread" "sure thing. That will be 1.99" Giving her the money, Allen took the bread and was about to leave, until the girl seemingly noticed something. "Hey I haven't seen you around here before" "I recently moved here" Allen uncomfortably replied. "Oh well in that case, let me be one of the first people to welcome you to Paris, I'm Marinette" the girl smiled, surprising Allen with her kindness. "Um...thanks, I'm Allen" And with that, Allen left the bakery, put his headphones on, and walked home.

When Allen got home, he found most of the luggage unpacked, except for one lone trash bag that was filled with stuff that they just couldn't sell. Allen put the loaf of bread in the cabinet, and started putting the items in the bag, on the counters around the apartment. By the time he was done, the only thing left in the bag was an ornate box with a weird black and white symbol on the box. The symbol seemed to be an x with arrows at the ends with arrows going into the corners. Not knowing what it was, Allen brought it to his mom.

"Oh that was a family heirloom that your father's family supposedly kept in their possession for years. He never wore it himself, but maybe you would like to have it." Thinking it over, Allen went to his room, deciding to look it over and if he didn't like it, he would put it on his desk as a slight memorial to his father.

With his mind made up, he opened the box and saw a necklace with a medallion similar in shape to the one on the box, before a bright light engulfed his room, blinding him.

**So, there was the first chapter. I hope you like it, and if you have any suggestions or encouraging words, please put them in the comments.**


	3. Balanced Origins: Part 2

**hello, and if your reading this then you liked chapter one! Also if your wondering, chapter 2 is coming up so soon because I had both chapter 1 and 2 already written, because I first started the story on Amino. great place. Anyways, I wont hold you any longer, enjoy chapter 2**

When the blinding light died down, he opened his eyes to see two small, similar figures. Both figures had a wolf like appearance and both had two tails. The only difference between the two we're the colors of their fur, because while one was primarily black and dark grey, the other was primarily white and light grey.

Allen blinked and slowly backed up as the figures stretched. "Ugh...about time I'm let out," the black one said to themselves in a relieved male voice. It was then that the black one noticed the white one. "Aww...don't tell me we're still attached." "It appears we are." The white one replied in a calm, dignified, male voice.

Their Attention was brought to Allen when he bumped into the desk. "Oh hello." greeted the white one. "Um...hi?" Allen greeted back.

"I'm Lumiere." The white one said giving a slight bow. "My associate here, is Fonce." The now named Fonce raised both his hands, "Hi!"

"um...nice to meet you." Allen replied, slightly freaked out. "If I may ask, what exactly are you?"

He was starting to believe he should've left the box alone.

"we, are kwamis, I am the kwami of darkness and my associate is the kwami of light", Fonce said with an excited tone.

"What are kwamis?" Allen asked, frowning at simple answer.

Lumiere sighed. "Kwamis are immortal, magical beings who inhabit ordinary objects, usually jewelry, called Miraculous. We're sorta like the genie in the Lamp, except we give you powers instead of wishes."

"Okay?", Allen said still confused. "Hey," Fonce cut in, looking at Lumiere. "Speaking of the genie, I wonder if he got his ego fixed"

Meanwhile

In the desert, A blue skinned man wearing Arabian clothes, carrying a luxurious golden lamp is walking, until..."Achoo!! Huh, that's weird. That hasn't happened in years. Oh well…"

Back to Allen

"your one to talk..." Lumiere muttered.

"oh shut up", Fonce sighed in annoyance. Why was his opposite so stuck up and annoying?

"Make me" Lumiere challenged, crossing his arms. "Oh, you little…" It was then that Fonce lunged at Lumiere, starting a quite pitiful cat fight.

Pulling the two apart, Allen questioned them, "wait, what do mean by powers?"

"He means we can turn you into a superhero!" Fonce exclaimed, striking a classic hero pose. "That is a very dull explanation, but, essentially, yes. We can turn you into a 'superhero'"

"What? I can not be a superhero." Allen said bewildered.

"Why not?", Fonce asked, confused. Most kids would love the chance to be a hero. Needless to say, Lumiere was also confused, "yeah, don't you want to be a hero?"

Allen sighed, "it's not that I don't want to, it's just that I don't have what it takes to be like those other heroes running around."

"wait, there are other superheros?" Fonce asked, surprised. "Yeah two people named Ladybug and Chat Noir." "Well, that is certainly interesting, but do you think they started out as heroes? Well, they didn't. They were just normal people who had a chance, and they took that chance." "Fonce is right, they had a chance, just like you do now. It is your choice whether to take it or not."

To say Allen was conflicted was an understatement. On one side, he had the chance to protect others. on the other side, he could possibly mess everything up and make everyone's lives worse. Making up his mind, Allen prepared himself to give his answer.

"Okay, I'll do it." Fonce leapt into the air in joy, while Lumiere simply smiled.

"Now that that is settled, I suggest you get a good night's sleep. We'll explain more tomorrow" Lumiere said. Allen nodded his head, and got on his bed and fell asleep, thinking about his new life that was sure to start itself tomorrow. The kwamis simply watched Allen sleep, both smiling. They were happy to be free, but they were worried if this would turn out like last time. Silently coming to an agreement to not dwell on the past, they both went to sleep, thinking of the future as well.

**Well, that was chapter 2. I will be working on part 3 after I finish this, so I'll try to post it soonish. Again, like last time, please tell me if you liked my oc aswell as my story in the comments, and if you have any advice about how hat i could improve, also put that in the comments. Until next time! Darklight.**


	4. Balanced Origins: part 3

**Welcome back to Allen's 'balanced' life. I hope you have enjoyed this story so far, and I hope you like part 3 of Allen's origin. Without further a do, welcome to part 3. Enjoy!**

It was late in the morning when Allen finally woke up. 'what happened? And why do I feel like I'm forgetting something' "good morning" He looked over to the desk to see Lumiere reading a book. "oh yeah" Allen laid back down on his bed with a sigh, before sitting back up in confusion. "Where's Fonce?" "I think he went to find some food", Fonce replied absentmindedly. Allen let out another sigh, the kwamis were already getting on his nerves, and it hasn't even been a whole day! "I'll go find him" "okay, I'll stay here"

It didn't take long to find the kwami, he was laying in an empty bowl that, if Allen remembered correctly, was once filled with candy. "Did you eat all of that candy?", Allen asked incredulously. "What? Oh you're awake. And yes I did eat all of it" Allen, once again, had to sigh. He then saw a note on the counter. Picking it up, he saw that it was from his mom.

Hey, I went to the homeless shelter for my first day. I hope you'll be fine by yourself.

P.S. Don't spend all day inside, get some sun.

-Mom

Allen couldn't help but smile. His mom was really protective ever since the accident, but Allen didn't care. This was her way of coping with loss, and Allen respected that.

'well, I guess I should take a walk' Putting on his hoodie and letting Fonce in the pocket, Allen walked back to his room to get Lumiere. "Lumiere, we're going out" "but why?" Lumiere complained. " I want to finish my book" Allen gave Lumiere a blank stare, making him uncomfortable. "Ugh fine! Just don't give me that look ever again!", Lumiere said, giving in. Allen let the kwami in his pocket and left his house. "So, I was thinking. Maybe we should find a place where I can actually try out my powers." Fonce was the first to reply, "that's an excellent idea!" "Agreed, but we need to find a place where we can keep to ourselves", Lumiere said. "We don't want to make ourselves know yet." "Agreed", Allen and Fonce said together. It took a while, but they found an abandoned warehouse a fare distance from their apartment.

"This should work", Allen said looking around the interior of the building. "its Very. . . dirty, but it will do", Lumiere commented. "Well, I think it's perfect", Fonce said excitedly. Lumiere glared at Fonce, and the kwami glared back. Seeing the tension, Allen decided to change the topic, "so, how do these powers work?" It was Lumiere who responded, "well first, you need to know the key phrase" "just say 'dark free' for me, and 'light free' for him", Fonce further explained. " Okay. Dark Free", Allen said nervously.

Lumiere and Fonce both went into the medallion on his necklace, and it glowed as a dark energy started flowing over Allen's body. When it was over, Allen now wore a black jumpsuit with dark grey hands and feet with black arrows on them. There was a dark grey x on his chest that connected with a similar one on his back. To top it all off, his hair was now a dark greyish silver, and he was wearing a black domino mask with dark grey lenses. The necklace also seemed to disappear.

"Huh, this is cool. The costume could use some work though. The hair is a nice touch though", Allen said to himself while looking at his costume. 'hey! What's wrong with costume!', Fonce said in Allen's head. "Woah! You can still talk to me?" 'Of course I can, me and Lumiere aren't like the other kwamis' "speaking of Lumiere, can he talk to me too?" 'no, he's basically in stasis, since it's not his part of the miraculous being used'

"okay. So, how do my powers work?" 'Well, first you should try out your more passive abilities. Try out your speed and stamina' "okay then", agreed. He then ran around the warehouse at a speed faster than an average human could achieve. He did this for about five minutes before stopping. "Wow, I'm not even tired" 'Indeed. Now, let's step it up a notch. Try to lift something heavy' Doing as he was told, Allen found a heavy looking pipe and tried to lift it up. He found he could easily do it with only a little effort. It was still somewhat heavy, and he doubt he could throw it far. Putting the pipe down, he waited for further instruction from Fonce.

'okay, now try to climb a wall' Allen went to a wall and found he could easily cling to the wall, and even stand on it. 'now we get into the good stuff. Try to focus energy into your hands and create something' Doing just that, Allen tried to focus energy into his hands. It was hard at first, but, as the first signs of power started to show, it got considerably easier. Seeing the energy in his hands, Allen tried to form it into the first thing he could think of. Soon, he held a small sphere in his hand. He started to toss it between his hands, surprised. "Why is it so light?" 'I mean you're making the construct. It could be heavy to other people, but ,since you made it, it will be as light as a feather' "huh, that's cool" Allen started taking more liberties when tossing the ball. He then accidentally threw and it a pillar, where it promptly blew up.

"Woah!", Allen exclaimed in surprise. "Okay, i think that's enough for today. How do I changed back?" 'just say "dark bound"' Allen was about to say the phrase when suddenly there was a shock wave that affected the whole city. Surprised and confused, Allen left the warehouse and quickly jumped on the roof. There he saw a giant yeti in the park. Avalancher was back

**I will most likely post the next part tomorrow, but after that updates will most likely not be fast. I have to rewatch some episodes and catch up with whats on netflix. so that may take some time.**


	5. Author's note

I have supposedly added 3 chapters and I have. the first one is at the beginning of the story, and its some info I should have shared from the start. the second one should be before this, and the third is this author's note.


	6. Balanced Origins: part 4

**Well, here we are. The final chapter to Allen's origin, but not to his story. No, not to his story. One thing, about this chapter, this was the hardest one for me, because I had to insert more characters than my other chapters. So, if this is not that good, which I know it probably isn't, I'm sorry. Another thing, ladybug is 'out of character' a little in this, and that is because her last experience with a superhero(who she didn't know), was with volpina, so some distrust towards Darklight(Allen) is kind of appropriate. in my opinion at least. Also, i know I'm late, and I'm sorry**

Allen was running as fast as he could, which was surprisingly really fast. Still, it didn't seem fast enough, as Fonce was constantly yelling in his head. 'Come on, we have to hurry!! Go faster!!!' "I'm going as fast as I can, so shut up!" That seemed to do the trick as Fonce stopped talking just in time for Allen to arrive at the park. There he saw ladybug and chat noir, as well as another colorfully dressed individual who had...fox tails for hair. Allen didn't have time to ponder this as a giant boulder was flying at them. Thinking quickly, Allen instinctively created a sword in his hand and ran to them, quickly slicing the boulder in half.

Landing, Allen looked at the sword in surprise, "I can't believe that worked" "excuse me, who are you?" Allen turned around to find all three heroes looking him in confusion. Well, two of them were looking at him in confusion, ladybug was giving him a slight glare. It was then the unfamiliar heroine spoke up, "ladybug, I didn't know you let another person be a superhero." "I didn't", the black spotted heroine replied, still glaring at Allen.

"Well…", chat noir started, "now that you're here, what's your name new guy?" "Well, uh…" Allen paused, he didn't even think of a name. "How about, Darklight. Yeah, call me Darklight" "well 'Darklight', want to help us stop this cat-astrophe" "sure, wait was that a pun?" Allen didn't get an answer, as chat noir and the fox themed heroine went off to battle, leaving him with ladybug, who turned to glare at him.

"don't think for a second I don't know what you really are." "What?" But it was too late, ladybug had already joined the other two in battle. 'geez, what's her problem?' Allen jumped in surprise, only to sigh in slight sadness. "I don't know", Allen replied, joining the battle as well.

Landing next to the fox themed heroine, Allen turned to her, "um, hi I'm Darklight" "yeah, I heard you earlier", the heroine replied. "Oh yeah", Allen said, putting a hand on his chin thought. "I was just kidding. I'm Rena Rouge", the now named Rena Rouge laughed, holding out her hand. Smiling, Allen returned the gesture and they shared hands, until Allen was hit by a boulder, being launched through a tree in the process. "Ow.." 'smooth, really smooth', Fonce teased. "Oh shut up", Allen replied, right as Rena caught up to him. "Hey, are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm okay" Getting up, Allen saw something hidden in Avalancher's fur.

"Hey, is that important?", Allen asked, pointing at a snowflake shaped keychain wrapped around one of Avalancher's hands. "Yes! That's the akuma!", Rena replied, quickly running to ladybug. Shrugging, Allen followed. "Ladybug! Darklight found the akuma!" "What?! He found it?!", Ladybug said in disbelief. That was the last straw. "That's it!" Allen exclaimed in anger, "why don't you like me!? Why do I seem to aggravate you!? We just met!" During his outburst, Allen unknowingly caused a powerful wave of dark energy that knocked Avalancher over, allowing chat noir to grab the key chain. "I'm out of here", Allen said, creating a spiked whip, which he used to sling shot himself out of the park, leaving a distressed and guilt ridden ladybug, a confused Rena Rouge, and a glaring chat noir. "That was quite mean my lady", he said in disapproval. Ladybug, still in distress, quickly deevilized the akuma, and ran after Darklight.

Allen landed on a roof not far from the park. Screaming in frustration, he punched a nearby air-conditioning unit, causing it to fly to the other side of the roof. Seeing what he did, Allen sighed, lying on his back. He then heard a thud, near him. Looking up, he saw ladybug looking at him, though it wasn't a glare.

"What do you want?", Allen asked lying back down. "I just wanted to talk" "sure you do" "I'm serious, I want to say I'm sorry" "sorry about what? For being right? Do you see what I did to that thing over there?" Ladybug sighed, "that wasn't your fault, it was mine. I didn't trust you, and it caused you to be angry, and I'm sorry because of that." Allen, sitting up, looked out into the distance, "I accept your apology, but I just want to know. Why didn't you trust me?" "You really don't know?" "Well, I'm new around here, so back off", Allen replied slightly embarrassed. Ladybug laughed, "okay, okay. Well the thing is, before you and even Rena Rouge came along, there was an akuma, who pretended to be a fox themed superhero. You can probably guess what happened from there." "Wait a second, that makes sense, but why would you trust the new fox themed hero, and not me?" "Well, I gave her her miraculous" "oh...welp, now that that's over, what do you say, friends?", Allen asked, holding his hand out. "Friends", ladybug replied, returning the gesture. "Well, I should go. I got places to be. Bye!", Said quickly running towards his apartment building. "Bye!" Ladybug said, taking her leave as well.

Allen entered his room through the window, "dark bound." The dark energy once again covered his body, quickly taking away the suit, until Allen was back to normal, with the medallion on his neck once again. Fonce and Lumiere both appeared with a yawn. Lumiere rubbed his eyes sleepily, "what did I miss?" Letting out another yawn, Fonce was quick to answer, "this guy stayed powered up for the entire day" "Hey!", Allen said insulted, "I know for a fact that you wouldn't change it for anything else" "now that is true" "wait", Lumiere said, confused, "what did I miss again" Allen was the one to answer this time, "I fought my first villain! Well, kind of. It didn't go as planned, but it all went well in the end." Lumiere, surprised, couldn't help himself, "really!! Uh, I mean really? You fought your first bad guy on your first day. That's awesome." It was then Nora came home, opening the door, "Allen! I'm home, and I brought pizza!" "Coming mom! You two stay here. I'll be back", Allen left the two kwamis in the room, allowing them to converse with each other.

"So", Lumiere began, "how did the fight go" "it was good, for the most part" what do you mean for the most part?" "Well, he took the akuma out in one hit, but that was only because he was angry" "why was he angry?" "One of the heroes, ladybug I think, didn't trust him due to a past experience, but they worked it out" "if you say so, do you think he'll turn out okay?" "Yeah, so far he's been good, I think we have nothing to worry about" "okay then, good night Fonce" "good night, Lumiere" With that, both kwamis went to sleep, just in time for Allen to come in, smiling. Laying down as well, he couldn't help but be happy that the kwamis accepted him, but he also realized that the kwamis were hiding something from him. Pushing that thought out of his mind, he too went to sleep.

**yeah, some parts of this, and maybe even all parts of this, aren't so good. Like I said before, this was the hardest chapter for me to write. It also took the longest time. So I hope you enjoyed it, and if not, well I can honestly say that I can understand why. So until next time, Darklight**. 


	7. First Day

**Hi, I hope you enjoy**

It's been a week since Allen's debut as a superhero, and a lot has changed since then. He changed his costume quite a bit. Instead of the simple x and arrows on the hands and feet, he got rid of the arrows and made the x extend to his hands and feet. He even swapped the domino mask for a full face mask, though it took an hour to convince Lumiere and Fonce.

He learned a lot about his powers too. For instance, he learned from his kwamis that his powers can be greatly affected by his own emotions, specifically anger. Since then, he has been taking online anger management classes, and he has made commendable progress, at least that's what his kwamis have told him. Another important detail is that Allen started to go out at night, and even during the day, to fight common crime, since he noticed through research that Ladybug and Chat Noir only seemed to appear when there's an akuma. He couldn't find anything on Rena Rouge though. . .

Currently, Allen, in costume, is clinging to a wall, waiting for something to happen. 'okay, it's my last day of full freedom, and I could use some action', Allen thought looking around. 'oh please, it's just school. It's not like you'll have to stop fighting crime and kicking buts', Fonce replied sarcastically. 'yeah, but with school in the picture, I'll have to cut time off from night patrol due to curfew, and I can't spend much time at all on day patrol due to school itself' Just then, an alarm from a nearby jewelry store went off.

Proceeding to investigate, Allen found a familiar man, who had seemingly tripped on his way out the roof door. "Seriously Flynn, again? This is the third time this week. How do you even get out of jail that fast?", Allen asked, amused and slightly annoyed. "For your information, I have people who appreciate my services", Flynn Jackson replied, simply annoyed that he had ran into the young hero again. "Well, you know how this goes, so you might as well just give up." Instead, The criminal threw a bag at the the hero, before jumping off the roof and onto A fire escape.

"Or not," Allen said, simply cutting the bag to shreds with a kunai(ninja throwing knife). He seemed to be using those a lot lately. Pushing the thought out of his mind, Allen quickly followed after Flynn, who had a considerable head start. 'he's getting away' 'I can see that, you don't have to pressure me'

Using a few acrobatic skills, Allen skillfully jumped in front of Flynn, causing the thief to fall down in surprise. "Are you done?", Allen asked, just as the cops arrived. Flynn was handcuffed and Allen gave the bag of stolen jewelry to one of the officers. "Thank you for your help, Darklight.", The officer, Jones he believed, thanked.

"It was no problem, though I must warn you. My availability in crime stopping is about to be little smaller. I can't say why due to the whole secret identity thing, but I wanted to let you know." "I understand, we were stopping crime easy enough before came along, you just gave a much appreciated hand", officer Jones replied in understanding. It was obvious to him that the hero was fairly young, and he knew people his age have problems of their own.

"Thanks for understanding officer, I have to go before I get Into anymore trouble", Allen thanked before using a kunai, with a rope attached, to catapult away. 'he seemed nice', Fonce spoke. 'well, not every form of authority is going to be like a group of knights', Allen replied. He learned a lot about both of the kwamis' backstory, but he could still tell that they were hiding something, as they never told him of their last owners, or how their miraculouses were combined.

'look out!' Allen realized to late that he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing, and he promptly crashed into the wall of his apartment building. "Ow. . ." 'I tried to warn you.' "whatever", Allen replied aloud, climbing inside his window. "Dark bound" The familiar dark energy formed around him, before he was in a simple pair of jeans and a black T-shirt, the two kwamis appearing right next to him.

"Well, that was good night", Allen said, looking in his drawers for something to wear to sleep. "Agreed", Fonce yawned sleepily. "Well, I had a delightful nap", Lumiere said absentmindedly, before looking at the alarm clock next to Allen's bed. "My Lord! Allen, you were supposed to be asleep an hour ago!" "I'll be fine, I plan on going to sleep after I change anyways. I'll be right back", Allen replied, before leaving the room. The kwami of light looked at his counterpart questioningly, "so, why were you out so late?" "eh, Flynn was at it again" "again? My word, that is odd. Well, I'm just glad that he only operates at night and not during the day." "Uh huh, hey can you please stop with the fancy talk? You're giving me a headache", Fonce replied, falling on the tiny bed that Allen had made for him. "Well, at least one of us is trying to be formal", Lumiere countered, laying on his own, similarly fashioned bed. Before Fonce could make a come back however, Allen re-entered the room wearing black sweatpants and a light grey, sleeveless shirt, that said 'keep calm, I'm a ninja'.(I actually own that outfit)

"okay, time for bed", Allen said tiredly, falling on his own bed, promptly falling asleep soon after. Not wanting to awake Allen, the kwamis decided to continue their 'talk' later and fell asleep as well.

**:Allen's dream:**

Allen was running In a grey void. He was terrified, but he didn't know why. He kept running, his heart beating fast, until a pure white being leaped in front of him, forcing him to stop. Allen backed up, until he bumped Into a similar, pure black being. They generally looked similar to Allen himself, except they looked more animalistic and monstrous in nature. They had sharp claws, and seemingly sharp teeth as well. There were spikes running along their backs, legs, and arms, and their eyes were pooling with their respective energy. Allen braces himself, as they lept at him.

**:Real world:**

Allen shot awake in fright, his alarm clock blaring. "honey! It's time to get up! You have your first day today!" His mom called through the door. "One second!", The boy replied laying back down in relief, the dream had felt so real.

He stayed like that for a few seconds, until he smelled a delicious smell. Getting up, Allen quickly opened his bedroom door, and entered the small kitchen of their apartment, to see his mom at the stove, making pancakes.

Noticing Allen, as well as his current outfit, Nora gave him a warm smile. "Why don't you go change and get ready, and I'll make you a plate, okay?" "Yes mam", Allen replied re-entering his room. He quickly looked through his drawer, and picked out some clothes to wear. Going to the bathroom, Allen quickly changed into the exact outfit that he wore yesterday, except now he wore a red hoodie as well.

Allen was one of those people who had multiple copies of the same outfit, since he liked the outfit so much. Walking out into the kitchen again, Nora gave her son an amused and unimpressed look. She had dealt with his sense of fashion since he was 10 years old.

Sitting down, Allen quickly ate his four pancakes, gaining a chuckle from his mom in return, "you really don't taste your food do you?" "I do to!", Allen replied, swallowing the last bite of his breakfast. This caused Nora to chuckle again, "I know, I'm just messing with you. By the way, Sam said she could drive us to the school and homeless shelter, before she goes to her own job." "Um, mom it's fine. I can walk, I don't want to be a bother", Allen replied awkwardly. Samantha had already done so much for them. "Oh, I'm sure it's fine. Besides, when she puts her mind to something, she doesn't exactly let it go. Trust me, I should know" "Well, if there's no way out of it. . ." "Great! Now go get your stuff, Sam should be here any second."

To say that the car ride was awkward, was putting it lightly. Nora and Samantha we're chatting up a storm, and Allen had a hard time paying attention to them, since Lumiere and Fonce we're arguing inside his head, again. That was another thing he discovered about the kwamis. They could apparently talk to him inside his mind without the miraculous being active. Lumiere evaluated that it was probably a side effect of the miraculouses being bonded together.

'idiot!' 'know it all!' 'why thank you, I do know it all' 'that's not what I meant, and you know it' 'i do, because I know it all' 'will you two shut up!?', Allen intervened, not wanting a wrestling match to occur in his book bag. 'i have enough of a hard time paying attention without two magical beings yelling in my head!' 'sorry. . .', bot kwamis replied simultaneously, before glaring at each other. 'I can feel you glaring at each other.' Luckily, by the time Allen had arrived at his new school, both kwamis had went silent, though they would occasionally give each other glances, but, to Allen, that was more than enough.

Getting out of the car, Allen gave his mother a hug and said goodbye, before they left for the homeless shelter. Sighing, Allen awkwardly walked into the school and neared the principal's office, before he relaxed after receiving a mental reassurance from both Lumiere and Fonce.

Entering the office, The boy was met with quite a large man sitting at a desk. The man, hearing the door, looked up in confusion, before taking notice of Allen, "ah, you must be Mr. Allen. Greetings, I am Mr. Damocles" "hello", Allen said, slightly uncomfortable. "Young man, there is no need to be afraid. Now, where did I put that paper?" Allen watched as Mr. Damocles rummaged through his drawer, which was obviously not very well kept.

"Ah! Here it is. Now, let's see. . .", Mr. Damocles said, reading the paper, "yes, of course. you will be in Miss Bustier's homeroom. It is down stairs, second door on the right. From there you will simply follow your class."(idk) Mr. Damocles handed Allen the paper with his information, and, saying goodbye, the boy left the office and followed the instructions to the classroom.

Pausing before the door, Allen tried to calm his beating heart as his kwamis tried to help. 'come on Allen, you'll be fine', Lumiere reassured. 'yeah! There's nothing to worry about. You fight crime for a living, how hard can school be?', Fonce agreed. "Okay", Allen said to himself. "This is it." Knocking on the door, Allen was met with a red haired woman opening the door, "hello?"

"Uh, hi. I'm Allen Reed, and I was told that I would be joining your class", Allen replied, awkward once again. "Ah, Allen!", The woman realized happily. "You're just in time. I was wondering when you would show up. Please come in." Entering the classroom, Allen was faced with many students talking to each other, though one at the front seemed to be filing their nails. "Attention class!", The Miss Bustier called, calming the class, "this is Allen Reed. He will be joining our class from now on. Introduce yourself Allen."

"hi", Allen greeted, nervously. From where he was standing, he could see the girl that was filing her nails was smirking in amusement, as the rest of the class greeted him back. "Now, there is an empty seat in the back, so you can sit there for the time being." Allen took his seat, and spent the rest of the class listening to the instruction and taking notes.

Soon the class was over, and Allen was packing his stuff up, when he felt a presence behind him. Turning around, he found the girl from earlier standing there with a confident smirk.

"Well, well. What are you supposed to be?" "A human being, and you are?", Allen replied absentmindedly, returning to what he was doing. His early nervousness was replaced ever since the girl talked to him, as he could practically smell the arrogance running of her. The people watching the interaction were looking at Allen with wide eyes, obviously in disbelief.

'ooh, that was good!', Fonce stated. "Indeed it was", Lumiere agreed, barely holding in his amusement. The girl looked like she was about to reply, but before she could, some kind of alarm went off. "Attention all students, there seems to be an akuma attacking the school. Please leave the school the through the back and return home." Quickly leaving, Allen briefly saw two other students going to the bathrooms before he jumped into an empty classroom.

"Okay Lumiere, Light unbound!" A bright light energy started flowing over Allen before he was in a suit similar to his black one, except now the black was replaced with white, and the dark grey was replaced with a lighter variant.

Quickly exiting the classroom and running to the front of the school, Allen was met with. . .Flynn Jackson? "Flynn? What are you doing out of jail so fast, and when did you start doing day jobs?", Allen asked confused. "I have a big job, and nothing is going to stop me. Especially not you.", The crook replied confidently. "Yeah, we'll see about that", Allen replied, jumping at the thief in order to punch him, but his hand went right through him. In fact, his hand kind of burned!

Pulling his hand out, Allen was greeted with his costume gone, revealing a red burnt hand underneath. 'that's not good', Lumiere said in worry, as Allen's hand and costume healed themselves. "Yeah, no kidding", Allen replied out loud, still feeling the burn pains. "Hah! I told you that you couldn't stop me! Now, I'm going to tear you to shreds", Flynn gloated menacingly.

Then Flynn's body began to melt and morph until he was a being made of a green slime like substance. Allen had no time to react before the villain morphed his arm into a hammer, which was then used to knock him through one of the school walls. "Worst first day ever", Allen groaned, slowly getting up while his body and suit healed once again from the acid.

"You have got to love that science stuff!", Flynn said, walking in, "made me untouchable." Jumping on the ceiling while dodging another swing, Allen was thinking about what could stop the villain. "You wouldn't mind telling how you got you new powers would you" "something about acidium. Whatever, it doesn't matter, cause now it's game over!", The villain replied, swinging again.(first thing my brain could come up with, Don't know if it's anything real) "well thanks for the info, why don't you play with the other heroes for abit", Allen said running past ladybug and Chat Noir, who had just arrived.

"Hey! Get back here!" "You two need to keep him busy. I need to do something" Allen quickly ran to the other side of the school looking for the science lab. "Ah, there it is" 'what exactly do you plan on doing?', Lumiere asked, confused. "Well, first I need a computer." Finding a computer, Allen quickly took the chance to look up acidium. "Known counter substances include monoacid. That's good. Now look up ingredients, and yup. I have everything I need, and it should be relatively easy to make. Let's just hope I don't burn my hand off"

Quickly, retrieving the materials, Allen quickly made the substance, though he did burn himself a 'few' times. Putting the monoacid in a vial, Allen ran out of the classroom to see that the fight was brought to the street, and that ladybug and chat noir were taking cover behind a car, which was slowly melting away.

"Hey guys!", Allen greeted, joining them. "Where have you been?", Chat noir asked out if breath. "Eh, just making something", Allen replied, showing them the vial. "What is that supposed to do?", Ladybug asked confused. "Don't really know" "whatever, that's not important right now. We have to find this guy's akuma." "I don't believe he's akumatized", Allen relied. "How do you know?" "Well, he's a thief for one, and he also said something about science."

Just then the car finally melted away, causing the heroes to jump out of the way to avoid a ball of acid. Thinking quickly, Allen prepared to throw the vial at Flynn, before it was knocked out of his hand, causing it to roll around somewhere on the ground.

Continuing to dodge acid, Allen panicked, "guys! I dropped the vial! We need to find it." Allen narrowly Dodged a piece of pavement before throwing it back disorienting the villain. "Found it!", Chat Noir shouted, holding up the vial. Throwing it to Allen, who caught it, The cat themed hero quickly dodged another blast of acid. Allen then threw the vial at Flynn, along with a kunai.

The knife hit the vial right before it reached the man, causing it to spray everywhere, leaving no room to escape. Flynn's body started to crystalize into an emerald like material, as he tried to escape. "What did you do to me! No! I'm so close! This can't be happening! Noo!" Soon, his whole body was made of the material, as he hopelessly looked around the area. "Well, that was hard", Allen said exhausted. Not wanting to be around the press, Allen quickly left before even Ladybug and Chat Noir could congratulate him.

Landing on the roof of a nearby building, Allen entered the building before changing back. "phew", Lumiere sighed, "that was very tense" "agreed", Allen replied, letting the kwami into his bag, who carried a still sleeping Fonce with him. Quickly going down the stairs, Allen exited the building and started to walk to his house, while listening to music. Entering his house, Allen was met with a worried Nora as she immediately hugged him.

"Oh my boy! My beautiful boy! Your safe!" "Uh, yeah I'm fine", Allen awkwardly replied, while scratching the back of his head. "Oh, I heard what happened. Go to room and rest, I'll finish dinner and call you." "Yes mam" After entering his room, Lumiere and Fonce, now awake, flew out.

"Okay, so Lumiere explained everything to me, but why would Flynn attack the school?", Fonce asked. "a better question is how did he get those powers anyways", Allen replied, lying down on his bed, causing the kwamis to pause in mid air. "Allen! Dinner's ready!" Sighing, Allen got up. "I'll have to figure that out some other time" The boy left the room, leaving the kwamis to their thoughts.

**:Meanwhile:**

A man hidden in shadow is watching footage of the fight earlier that day "is this all of the footage?", The man asked in a menacing but sophisticated voice. "No sir", an agent, also hidden in shadow, replied. "there was also this", he said, showing footage of Allen making the monoacid. "So,", the man in the chair started, "the pest is smart. Continue the test. Get me Martin, tell him his time has come." "Yes reaper", the agent replied leaving the room, passing a grey high-tech suit of armor. "Soon, Darklight, your time will come", Reaper stated before turning off the computer.

**hope you enjoyed, let me know in the comments if you have any thoughts. :)**


	8. Sorry(not what you think)

so...yeah. just for the record this is not what you think it is. I'm not cancelling. For the past few months, i have been working on a new version of this story. I haven't said anything yet, because I forgot. I do most of my work on amino and i find it easier to share my work that way. I will put the new version on here, but I'm still working on it. so soon. thank you for waiting, and sorry for any possible inconveniences. Stay Balanced -Grey


	9. About time, huh?

**its finally here! yay!****if you're still interested, in this story and Allen, then check out the first chapter of Allen's New Adventures!**

A**s for why it took so long, its explained at the beginning of the chapter.** Until** another update, Stay Balanced! -Grey**


End file.
